Lands of War X
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Sequel to Lands of War, Set in between the time line of PS: Portable 2 and Portable 2 Infinity. The team finds themselves being united by a new force.
1. Chapter 1

Lands of War X: Sleeping Potential

Introduction Chapter 1: Once Again

"So who the hell are you?" The purple haired girl asked him, he only scoffed, briskly walking faster through the Little Wing Headquarters.

"Hey! Arn't you going to answer me!?" The CAST looked over his shoulder for a brief second before continuing his long strides through various corridors. The small human could barely keep up as the CAST in the white cloak seemed to pull ahead. Before she was able to ask him again he turned off quickly and the space between them allowed the door to shut tight, air locks and all. She only huffed in frustration as she banged on the door to reopen.

"Who the hell does that fool think he is?" She muttered angrily. Quickly seeing that continuing here would be pointless, she turned away and looked at her surroundings.

'Damn, I have no idea where I am.' Looking down the corridor, she noticed the noise of activity, curious as she was; she followed the sound of people before she finally came into the main lobby of her current location. Her mouth open agape in surprise, the lobby was like a large scale shopping area. People of all races were in abundance like it was their own small world. She quickly shook her head of surprise to quickly find the help desk.

"Excuse me?" She asked what seemed to be the green haired female CAST, who quickly swivelled on her chair to meet her.

"Sorry about that, may I help you?" She replied politely, the human raised her eye brow sceptically at the hospitality.

"Errm, I was just on the last arriving private ships that pulled up about fifteen minutes ago, I was kind of taken here cause I ran into a bit of trouble. Would you mind telling me where I am?" The CAST smiled brightly as she brought up a couple holographic screens.

"Ho ho ho, I would like you to welcome you to the Clad 6 resort area and I'm Chelsea, the company receptionist and accountant. Sorry this is an impromptu visit but I guess it couldn't be helped. Can I have your registered details and ship number please for verification?" The human laughed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"That's the thing, I don't have any verification details, I wasn't brought up on my ship." The CAST's smile turned humorous before bringing up more screens.

"Alright if that's the case can you fill these out with your details so we can get you registered, don't worry, it won't cost you anything." Downloading the documents, the human quickly looked through them as they were available to make sure she wasn't going to get into anything she would regret.

"Another thing?" The CAST looked up for a moment, motioning her to go on.

"Would you tell me what ship I was in and who it's registered too?" The receptionist quickly started typing until she found what she was looking for, she sighed at the results then looked up shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, it's classified information, the owner wouldn't like his information disclosed." The human only huffed in aggravation.

"That's great. Just what I need."


	2. U1: Chapter 1: Reinterpretation

Lands of War X: Sleeping Potential

Universe One: The Daylight Shine

Chapter One: Reinterpretation

Unlocking the hooks to his helmet so the air pressure escaped, the silencing hiss of his head protection filled the room. Throwing it aside, he collapsed onto his bed.

"The one thing I hate more than rescue missions is a rescue mission where an angry person needs to be rescued." He huffed into his pillow, he was about to get up and change but the room vision phone went off. Groaning at the interruption, he rolled out of bed and answered it.

"Hello..."

"About time you answered, where the hell have you been?" The CAST scratched his head sheepishly as he activated hologram mode.

"I've been running around for these guys and-"

"That is not an excuse!" He cringed at the tone of her voice.

"Alright Lexia..." He sighed for a second befre continuing. "Let me guess, the reason why you're calling me is cause you are unable to reach Evan right?"

"Correct!" He shook his head.

"Well he's gone with Emila and that party for a few days, he'll be back tomorrow." She looked relieved as she let go of the breath she was holding.

"That's good to hear, least I know he's with experienced people. Wish he told me from before though."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Well obviously not or I wouldn't be asking." She laughed heartedly. "Never mind, he has a tendancy to forget these things; I thought he would be less clueless with a woman on his arm but I guess some people won't change regardless." The CAST nodded.

"Well I'll get him to contact you when he gets back." The Newman clasped her hands together and sqealed slightly before coughing to recompose herself.

"That would be excellent. I'll look forward to his call." The CAST looked at her curiously.

"How come you don't visit?" Lexia shook her head vigorously.

"No can do, with my sister working constantly, I need to help out with the paper work or there will be no one to do it, maybe when it's done though, I haven't had a break at all, been doing this ever since I broke up from school."

"Speaking of your sister how is she?" Lexia only shrugged.

"Well to be honest with you, I actually haven't seen her for a week or so, apparently she's on this elaborate top secret mission where she's undercover." The CAST just rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was top secret?"

"Well yeah but it's you. Anyway knowing you, you will probably see her before I do."

"Ha that's true. Well I best go, I need to restock after that last mission, I'll pass the message to Evan. Now take care of yourself."

"Thanks Rayo I will. Say hello to Eugenic for me." Rayo stuck his tongue out.

"Don't worry, will do. Laters Lexia."

"Bye bye."

As soon as ended his call, Rayokarna was out of the door to the main lobby.

...

...

...

"There you go, Xynnia Kensukia, all registered." Xynnia nodded as she got her new partner card.

"So this isn't an overbearing commitment is it?" Chelsea just laughed.

"No it's not, just means you can come and go as you please thought the area and use our services, we do this as a way of building a community." Xynnia looked at her partner card again to make suere she wasn't being duped.

"Ah I see. Well anyway, I'm going to look for the CAST that brought me here." Chelsea only nodded.

"Alright, I hope you find them." She looked around for when she came to the main lobby for her target btu the inventory store quickly took her attention.

"I guess restocking first will help."

...

...

...

"Hey Chelsea, mission complete! Sorry I didn't come here right away, the person I rescued wouldn't get off my case about who I was." Chelsea giggled.

"Merci, Rayo. You are starting to become reliable around here, and it's not even in your contract." Rayo laughed as he uploaded the mission details to her computer.

"That is true actually; you guys are obviously working me too hard. Saying that the contract is almost done, does Little Wing plan on extending the contract?" Chelsea placed her finger on her cheek in thought,

"I'm not too sure to be honest with you, I'll have to ask Kraz on that one when he gets back. I'm sure it won't be a problem with your track record." Rayo laughed.

"Well, my track record isn't going to be my problem." Chelsea gave him his reward as his mission details finished loading.

"Well I'll put in a good word for you, I'm sure misuer Kraz will have no problem with that."

"Good good, thanks Chelsea, I'm gonna go restock then head back to work unless something comes up.

"Alright, I'll keep you on standby."

...

...

...

"I'll take a couple Monomates, Dimates, and a bunch of Trimates." The shop clerk smiled brightly at the request handing her the items.

"That will be 6800 meseta." Xynnia easily handed over the money without a second thought.

"Can I have five Trimates please." Xynnia head next to her the voice instantly sent alarm bells ringing in her ears. She quickly shot around.

"You!?" Rayo turned around to her and his face fell at who it was.

"Oh geez..." A vein visibly pulsed on her head.

"Don't _oh geez_ me!" Rayo frowned quickly but was interrupted by the store clerk.

"That will be 5000 meseta."

"Ah, sorry about that." He quickly placed the money on the table before quickly leaving the store.

"Hey! Get back here and give me some answers." Rayo walked faster while avoiding some of the people casually walking past.

"I don't need to give you anything."

"Please as if. Get back-"

_Warning! Warning! Warning!_

_Intruder Detected! _

_Can all specialists be on standby!_

"Sorry, duty calls!" With that Rayo bolted to the main lobby as people started to evacuate the main area.

...

...

...

"Rayokarna, can you help with the intruders, they're not your normal group of thugs and one of them proves to be quite powerful." Rayo successfully dodged a couple of members of community who were running for their life.

"What makes you think I can do it Chelsea?"

"Your track record, I'll be joining you in the lobby area when I can. Merci again." Rayo sighed as he got to the main lobby which was cleared out except for a couple or members of the public who have been hit by the cross fire and the Little Wing security group scattered along the floor.

"Alright Chelsea, I'll need you ASAP cause it's dire."

"I'll be there as fast as possible, please hold them off." The white cloaked CAST saw the incoming enemies as the grouped up to attack.

"There is one left, get him!" One of them shouted as a group of four charged after him. Rayo dropped into stance getting ready.

"Kansho! Bakuya! Come to me!" With a flash a pair of swords formed in his hands, one black and one white. With a ferocious battle cry, he leapt at what seemed to be human rogues, all carrying sabers and handguns. Gracefully he slipped and dodged through their attacks with ease, and like a white flash, he struck through them bringing each on to their knees except for one. The rogue fired at him as he deflected the bullets away with blades.

"You're not that strong, stay still so I can finish you off!" The rouge shouted. Rayo smirked as he ducked under incoming fire before sprinting at him.

"Don't move!" X jumped into the air before crashing down knee first on the rouges face before bouncing off him. Rolling to the side to see if there was anyone else, he got up slowly after seeing no one. He reached for his communicator.

"Chelsea, I've cleared out the main lobby, I can't see anyone else here. Can you confirm?"

"Negative, there is another enemy in your area." Rayo looked around quickly seeing nothing.

"I still can't see them unless they are using some sort of cloaking device..." He reacted just in time as a dull yellow flash came in contact with his defensive stance form knocking him to the ground. Backwards rolling on to his feet, the flash landed, holding itself up on a spear.

"What on Parum..." His target was female, from her body definition and hair. Her smile was sinister yet soft while she twirled her spear ready to attack again.

"Why hello there, you're the first one to not go down on the first attack. I'm starting to like you already." Rayo tensed up as his stance shifted again.

"Identify yourself!" She giggled fondly.

"I'm sorry honey; you're going to have to beat it out of me." His eyes focused through his glasses the best they could without his helmet to concentrate. The second his foot shifted she was on him, with a furious set of overhead and cross arm swipes, Rayo struggled to keep up as he was put on the back foot. Parrying one of the hits, instead of counter attacking, he decided to push her back so he can leap back and regroup.

"Damn it she's strong." He said before she leapt at him again, this time with another altitude with an overhead stab. She landed prong first to where Rayo would have been if he didn't roll out of the way. Seeing her attack missed he charged at the opening but was met by surprise as she pulled her weapon out of the ground with remarkable speed and power and swung it to connect with his chest knocking him back.

"Oh, I got him." She squealed as he rolled back on to his feet and put his guard up just in time but her momentum was too much as her over head swing's power took him by surprise and blew through his guard and knocking him to the ground which caused his Kansho and Bakuya to disappear.

"Urgh, man that smarts." He rolled over to face his opponent who was getting ready to attack again.

"Don't worry; this next one will stop the pain, guaranteed." She said she charged forward. Rayokarna braced himself thinking of ever possibility to avoid damage. His eyes shot open in realisation.

"Ten'imuso! Arise!" The mystic double saber appeared in his hands as he got ready for her attack.

"Dus Skad!" She roared on her incoming attack unaware of the weapon forming in his hand.

"Tornado Dance!" He met her attack head on with his own causing them to collide and fling each other back. He skidded to a halt as he bounced back from his own attack. Spinning the weapon to change stance, his enemy finally lowered her weapon in disbelief.

"Now this is interesting, I've never seen that before." Rayo wheezed slightly as the battle started to take its toll on him. She was about to attack again but something on her decided to beep. She quickly took a look at it while keeping an eye on her target. "Unfortunately for us, I'm going to have to go, we're out of time." Rayo breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Ah that is unfortunate." She smiled sweetly and put her weapon away.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you and your weapon, don't forget me, because I defiantly won't forget about you. Toodles." And as quickly as she entered, she left leaving Rayo to fall to his knees in exhaustion.

"Shit, I haven't fought anyone like that since..."

"Rayo! Are you ok?" Chelsea ran over to him before crouching down to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, everyone else isn't though." She nodded, on her communicator for the medical staff and any third party emergency crews. Rayo pushed himself to his feet as he looked around at the mess; however one thing caught his eye, was the small purpled hair human.

'Damn, how long was she watching for?'

"What are you still doing here? I thought you evacuated." She shook her head rapidly and instantly running to his weapon.

"You have a Ten'imuso! Where did you get it!?" Rayo only shook his head.

"Oh brother..."

...

...

...


End file.
